


Clever Mind

by LocalShinigami



Series: Modern AU w/ Orion Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Everyone involved is Okay with That, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Fortune Cookies Used for the Wrong (or Right) Reasons, M/M, Sex being Videotaped, Toys, denied orgasms, sex toys and costumes, the tiniest of angst I guess, very supportive Chinese restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: Sera and Orion are in enjoying lunch at their favorite Chinese restaurant (it has some of the best chicken dishes and awesomely large and greasy eggrolls), when Sera convinces Orion that he should follow the advice of his fortune cookie to get his boyfriends into bed (everyone has been busy, with no time for their relationship).Thinking the advice is a good one, Orion hatches a plan and it leads to some exciting results.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I really did get the fortune cookie that Orion gets in the story. My family has a funny tradition of adding "in bed" or "no pants" to the end of the fortunes. I thought it sounded like to much of a smut prompt to ignore, so that's why we are here.
> 
> If you see anything wrong, please let me know. I don't have a beta and sometimes no matter how often I go over a piece, I still miss things. 
> 
> And for those that have not read "The Inquisitor's Cat", muirin means beloved and cosain means something that protects or needs to be protected.

“Hurry and pick your cookie, you arse biscuit,” Sera said to Orion as she shoved the tray up to his face. Orion laughed at Sera’s antics.

“Well, excuse me for taking my time and putting my food away.” Orion replied has he randomly grabbed a cookie of a tray. 

Sera and Orion were enjoying an early lunch at their favorite Chinese restaurant. The pair loved the place, because of the large greasy egg rolls and the awesome chicken. There was always some much food left over to feed them for several days.

When they both had a cookie in hand, they looked at each other seriously.

“Now, on the count of three,” Sera commanded. “One.”

“Two,” Orion answered.

“Three,” they said in unison, cracking their cookies open.

“You will have financial success,” Sera announced. “In bed,” She added, then made a face at the small paper. “Hey, I ain’t no hooker.” Orion laughed as Sera started to argue with the paper.

“You could say, ‘with no pants on’ instead.” He offer helpfully.

“I don’t know if that’s better or not.” She mumbled, still glaring at the offending paper. “What’s yours say?” Sera asked.

Clearing his throat, Orion lifted the paper up, acting like he was about to announce something official. “Your clever mind will lead you to many rewards...in bed. Now that sounds amazing.” Orion said as he rested his arms on the table.

“Yea, you would think that. How is the Big Guy and Fancy Pants?” Sera asked as she rounded up her food.

“Good. Dorian’s still Orlais with Vivienne at the conference and Bull’s been pretty busy with work. We haven’t had much time together lately. Everyone’s had a lot of work to do,” Orion explained, a sad little smile on his lips. 

“You could always do what I tell Widdle,” Sera offered. Orion looked over, an eyebrow raised. “Tell them home is only for fun, work has to stay in the shop.” Sera said bossily. Orion shook his head, but his smile turned friendly. 

“Unfortunately I don’t think that will work as easily at our place. Bull has to make sure that the company’s finances stay in order, and all of that happens in his office. Dorian’s always working on some new paper. Him and Vivienne have really bonded over new theories. Sometimes I feel a little weird not having a fancy job like that. I mean, I’m just an assistant to Varric, probably one of the easiest guys to be an assistant too.” Orion paused as he stood up from the both, looking down at his feet, a frown on his face.

“We aren’t doing that.” Sera forcefully stated. Orion looked up confused. 

“Not doing what?”

“Feeling bad about our self’s. It ain’t your fault you never went to a fancy school and learn creepy magic shite. Or that you don’t know how to run your own business. You still plenty of smart and you enjoy your job. You like being around all of that paper crap anyways.” Orion laughed.

“You’re right. No need for a pity party.” he gave Sera a goofy grin. “Jeez Sera, when did you get so smart?” Orion playfully asked, nudging Sera’s arm as they walked up to the counter.

“Watch it you,” Sera jokingly bit back. “I ain’t afraid to shove pie in your face.” Orion raised his hands in surround. 

“Alright, you win. I don’t need a pie in my face.” Sera nodded her head as she folded her arms across her chest, a look of superiority covering her face. Orion laughed again at the posturing. He handed the cashier the bill and money.

“Hey, what you doing?” Sera asked as she moved closer to the counter. “I don’t need you to pay my half.” She stated sternly. The cashier stopped moving as he eyed the two.

“I know, consider it an early birthday present.” Orion replied, giving Sera a charming grin.

“That don’t work on me. You’re lacking boobs.” Sera grinned as Orion let his head drop. The cashier rolled his eyes and continued checking the pair out. Sera suddenly slapped Orion on the shoulder as an idea came to her, startling the young elf as he reached for his change. “I know what you can do to help yourself?”

“Stopping feeling like both of my boyfriends are smarter about their job choices and remember to do the dishes before I go to bed so I don’t have to look at them in the morning?” Orion answered, his brow furrowing as he spoke. Sera froze, hand still hanging in the air.

“No...ah… yes, I don’t know?” Sera stammered out, confused by Orion’s reply. “That ain’t what I meant, I know that.”

“Then what did you mean?” Orion asked, brow still furrowed. The cashier glanced back and further between the two, suddenly feeling invested in their conversation.

“You should use your clever mind to get some rewards in bed,” Sera giggled. Orion tilted his head, not quite catching on. “You know! Use your smarts to get some.”

“Are you suggesting I use my brain to get some ‘D’ from my boyfriends?” Orion asked, large grin forming. 

“Yes!” Sera said enthusiastically. Orion hummed for a moment as the cashier tried not to burst out laughing. Orion turned and looked at the cashier. 

“I need two orders of egg rolls, the chef’s rice with everything in it, a large order of your spicy beef and a whole bag of fortune cookies.”

“Food?” Sera asked skeptically. 

“You know what they say,” Orion looked at Sera. “The best way to a man's dick is his stomach.” Orion winked. The cashier continued to barely hold in his laughter. 

“I'm fairly certain that saying is suppose to be ‘to a man's heart,’” Sera suggested. 

“Uh, it works either way in this case.”

“Well I guess whatever works then.” Sera giggled. 

*****

Orion pulled up to the half built house. The Bull’s Chargers were building a large one story house. The couple could no longer handle stairs well, but did not want to give up their space yet, so they had decided to have their house rebuilt. Orion remembered the couple having dinner at their place; Bull going over every detail, asking what they wanted their house to do for them. 

Family. That had been what they wanted. A space big enough for all of their children and grandchildren. Bull had figured out several different ways to help make the most of their house. 

Beds that folded up in the walls that could be pulled down. A bigger dining room and living room, an open kitchen. A smaller master bedroom that allowed for a small craft room with a large window for the younger grandkids. A porch that was covered with an outside pit for the summer. The couple had marveled at the little details that Bull had thought to add. 

Orion paused when he reached Bull’s truck, making sure his shirt was still neatly tucked into his pants, his braided hair over his shoulder, trailing down his chest, the tail end of his braid brushing against his his pants. 

After Sera and him had had lunch they had gone back to his place to “pretty him up”, as Sera had put it, for Bull. Sera, amazingly enough, had pulled out a green button down shirt, the jeans that Bull absolutely loved seeing Orion in and a pair of black hiking boots that he rarely wore. Orion had stared at the outfit, feeling a little foolish. Sera had to convince him that it would help. 

So, here he was, reaching into the back of Bull’s truck, grabbing an extra hard hat as he moved inside. He smiled as he saw all the work the Chargers had already accomplished. 

“Orion,” Krem called out. Orion turned right to see Krem and Skinner working in what would become the living room. Krem stood up from working on the flooring, pulling his protective mask down.

“Hey Krem. Hey Skinner.” Orion said, waving at the pair.

“You looking for the chief?” Krem asked as he moved closer to Orion. He stopped a few feet away, sniffing the air as he looked down at the bag. “Is that food? That smells like food.” Krem eyed the bag.

“Figured I’d come by and drop lunch off for Bull. Don’t worry though. I brought you guys a treat as well.” Orion replied as he tossed the bag of fortune cookies at Krem. 

“See you’re bringing something else for the chief to eat.” Skinner stated as she eyed Orion. Orion’s face immediately turned crimson. Krem and Skinner both let out a laugh.

“Bull’s still working on the craft room, right?”Orion stammered out as he turned and left the pair. “He said he was going to tackle that today.” He practically ran down the hall, running into Dalish, Grim and Rocky in the kitchen, who were putting the island together.

“Orion,” Dalish called out. Orion waved at the group as he passed by them, face still flaming red.

“Krem has your cookies,” was all he said as he sped past. The group gave him a confused look as he continued down the hallway.

Orion slowed down as he got closer to the craft room, hearing Bull hum a tune. He stopped completely right outside the door, peering around the corner. Bull had his back to the door. He was putting cabinets in, the children’s names carved into the doors of the cabinets. Orion leaned against the wall, watching Bull put the room together. 

He loved how focused Bull could get. The intensity. It was sometimes unnerving, particularly when one was naked, bound, and slowly losing their mind. Bull suddenly stopped mid move, straightening himself as he sniffed the air. Orion had completely forgotten about the food. Realizing his ogling time was up, he knocked on the door frame, causing Bull to turn around.

“Surprise,” Orion tried to say a sultry as possible lifting the food, remembering the way Dorian would draw out his words and lean his body to one side when he was feeling in the mood.

Bull’s body stilled as his remaining eye looked Orion over. The young elf could feel his cheeks reddening again, softer though then when Skinner had teased him.

“You’re lookin’ good kadan,” Bull drawled out, taking a few steps towards his elf. Ignoring the food, Bull wrapped a large hand around Orion’s hip, neither caring if Orion’s clothes got dirty. The qunari leaned down and captured Orion’s lips, at first kissing softly, just a gentle pressure, but the kiss deepened when the elf’s tongue sneaked out and pushed against Bull’s lips. 

Bull growled in approval as he opened his mouth, letting the elf feel around before pushing his own tongue into Orion’s, gaining control of the kiss. Orion whimpered, dropping the food as he stood on the tip of his toes, so he could wrap his arms around Bull’s neck. Bull reached down and grabbed his elf by the ass and lifted him up, so he did not have to bend so far down.

Orion moaned as he wrapped his long legs around the Bull’s thick waist. The kiss became frenzied as Bull turned and pulling Orion's legs apart, so he could drop the elf onto his work table. 

Orion was not able to do much, before Bull was grabbing him, shoving him down, keeping his legs spread, so Bull could get himself in between them. 

Bull grabbed both of Orion's hands, pinning them above his head. 

“Stay,” he growled, barely mindful not to rip Orion's shirt as he undid the buttons. The moment Orion's neck was exposed, Bull latched on, biting and sucking on the skin. Orion gasped and moaned, arching under the large qunari. 

Creators he had missed this, Orion thought. Missed feeling wanton, missed feeling Bull’s mouth and hands as he took what Orion needed him to take. It had been too damn long. 

The moment was shattered though when Orion heard Rocky drop something down the hallway (he knew it was Rocky by the creative cursing). Bull had not let up, still biting and sucking at Orion's neck and chest. Orion could already feel several hickies forming. Orion's mind had been pulled from the pleasure, when he remembered where he was. He had not meant for things to get this far here.

“Katoh,” Orion struggled to say as Bull started to suck on one of his nipples, body arching closer to the qunari’s mouth. 

Bull immediately let go, eye searching Orion intently, looking at for anything that would have caused the elf to become upset. 

“Not here,” Orion explained as he reached up to grab one of Bull’s horns. “I'm not having sex in a kid’s room and with the Chargers down the hall. That's just a recipe for disaster.” Bull smiled and leaned down to bit at Orion's bottom lip. 

“Ok kadan,” Bull whispered as Orion whimpered, his fingers wrapping tightly around Bull’s horns. Bull laughed as he let go and pulled away from his elf. “Though I must admit that I think you’re a tease, showing up, dressed like that and not letting me at least get into your pants.”

Orion smirked as he buttoned up his shirt. “That was the point,” he stated. “It'll give you incentive to come home early tonight.”

Bull raised an eyebrow. Orion hopped off the table and leaned himself up against Bull’s large chest, placing a chaste kiss on the qunari’s lips. 

The kiss stayed soft and gentle, Bull only nipping a little bit as Orion pulled away. 

“Figured you would also like lunch,” Orion said as he walked back to the food he had dropped. He slowly bent over, giving Bull a pleasant view. 

Bull moved quickly and slapped Orion's ass right as he looked over his shoulder. The elf straightened himself as he yelped, free hand rubbing at his bottom. He shot Bull a look. 

“Tease,” was all Bull said as he winked. Orion stuck his tongue out. “Be careful where you stick that thing,” Bull explained as he grabbed the elf’s tongue. “I might have to do something to it, if you don't use it properly.”

Orion moaned, feeling himself start to slip again. He sucked both his tongue and Bull’s fingers in his mouth, but before he could do anything, Bull removed his fingers. Orion groaned at the lost. 

“You said katoh, kadan,” Bull stated his face completely series. Orion sighed, disappointed that he was falling for his own plan. Lifting the food up he decided to leave before he did something embarrassing, like beg The Iron Bull to bend him over the table and take him hard and fast, Chargers and room be damned. 

Bull wrapped an arm around the elf waist pulling him close. 

“Thanks kadan,” Bull whispered as he placed a kiss on top of Orion's head. Giving the elf’s butt a soft swat, he gently pushed Orion towards the door. “But you better get out of here before I decided that you should start begging.” A wink followed the statement. Orion laughed, believing that the damn qunari had read his mind. 

“See you tonight, cosain,” Orion exclaimed as he smiled at Bull. 

“Tonight kadan.”

Orion smiled as he walked down the hall, not caring that Bull’s marks on his neck were probably showing. He rubbed at a tender spot on his neck, feeling almost high at the giddiness. It was nice to feel desired again; it felt wonderful to be seducing at least one of his partners. 

His smile would not leave his lips, even when the Chargers teased him as he left. A few shouts of “thanks for the cookies” followed him along with a few remarks of the first room christened. Orion shook his head and waved at the boys, knowing Bull would be teased worse than him.

Getting into his car, Orion’s smile turned goofy as he thought about tonight. So many thoughts circled around in his head. It was now time to think of a plan and go for it. They were going to have so much fun. He did need to find a way to include Dorian as well. Creators forbid he forget that lover. 

Turning his car on, he headed home, a plan starting to form.

*****

Bull drove his car into the garage, closing the garage door as he got out. Grabbing his original lunch and the leftover chinese, he headed inside. 

A low growl emitted from Bull when he did not see his elf anywhere. After the little tease had left his work, he had been hoping to come home and immediately find the elf, preferable bond and gagged. Orion and Dorian had done that once for him after he had left the Qun for good. It had definitely been a bright spot against a dark few weeks.

Reaching the kitchen, Bull threw his food in the fridge, not caring whether it ended up in the right spot or not. He headed towards the stairs, hoping to find Orion upstairs. His long strides quickly ate up the distance from the kitchen to the upstairs landing. Pausing for a moment, he heard a low moan coming from the master bedroom.

Moving towards the door, he froze when he passed through the threshold.

There in the center of the bed lay Orion, his ass up, head down, long reddish-brown hair loose and pooling around his right shoulder. He moaned again, head rubbing against the blankets that covered the bed, as a pushed a toy in and out of himself. His pace was slow. The toy nearly coming out of him completely before he pushed it back in. 

Bull noticed that the toy was big enough to stretch the lithe elf out enough that Bull could just mount his elf and ride him hard and fast, having Orion feel a sting with the pleasure, because it still was not quite big enough… or, and this was how Bull remembered that his little elf was crafty when he wanted to be, he could walk over to Orion and tease the elf open some more; have him moaning and begging from Bull’s fingers and tongue turning him into a sobbing mess. 

Orion was leaving him with that choice, letting Bull decided what Orion needed, what Bull needed. 

“Bull,” a moan from the bed brought Bull back from his thoughts. The soft moan that had escaped Orion had decided for him.

“Hey kadan,” Bull said quietly as he moved towards the bed. Orion moved his hips up and down, encouraging Bull to touch him. “Do you need something?” He asked, teasingly.

A desperate moan left Orion as he started to get his hands under him. Bull placed his hand on the elf’s lower back, sliding his hand up so he could grip his neck. He gently pressed the elf back down to the bed, sitting behind the elf, he draped himself over Orion’s back.

“Don’t move little elf. I like you in this position,” Bull whispered in Orion’s sensitive ear, biting at the lobe. He rocked against the elf for a few minutes, as he nibbled his way down Orion’s neck. The young elf moaned and gasped under the qunari, pushing his hips up against Bull’s erection, enjoying the feel of Bull’s clothed cock rubbing against his exposed ass. 

“That's it baby. Just like that,” Bull said, voice low and deep as he kissed and bit his way down Orion's back. 

“Bull,” Orion whimpered, a hand reaching out to grab the tip of Bull’s horn. 

Bull leaned up, nipping and sucking at the offered cheeks. He ran his right hand up and down Orion's thigh, enjoying the soft skin. He barely touched the elf’s balls and cock, running a finger quickly from the tip of his erection to his balls. Orion let out a small cry as he shook. It made Bull wonder how long he had been working himself, since he was so sensitive already. 

Bull finally turned his gaze to Orion's ass, the toy still in him, quivering. Bull realized that Orion had grabbed one of the vibrators and had left it on. No wonder he was dripping precum so easily. 

Bull reached up and turned the vibrator off and started to push it in and out for a few moments. Orion mumbled something into the bed as he tossed something towards Bull’s knees. Bull used his free hand to reach for the tube realizing it was lube that the elf had tossed him. 

“Thanks kadan,” Bull said as he squeezed more lube onto Orion's ass. Orion yelped in protest as the cold gel touched him. A hand reached back and swatted Bull’s knee. The qunari laughed. 

“Guess you shouldn't have been a tease today,” he said, pushing his thumb inside with the toy. Orion moaned into the bed, hips pushing up. “Don't move,” Bull said, gently swatting Orion on the thigh. The elf just moaned again. 

Bull worked the toy in and out a few more times before he pulled it out completely. Orion groaned at the lost, but before he could start crying about it, Bull slipped both of his thumbs into the elf's hole. He moved quickly, stretching and rubbing at the muscle. He slipped a thumb deeper, seeking the elf's prostate. 

Orion cried out when Bull found the small nub. Bull rubbed it ruthlessly, not letting his elf have a break. 

“Bull,” Orion cried, body shivering as he tried not to move. “Please, Bull, please.”

Bull pulled his thumbs out as Orion drew closer to his climax. A cry of dismay came from Orion. 

“Not yet kadan,” Bull whispered, slipping his thumbs back in. He did not move them much, nor did he touch Orion’s sensitive spots. He went back to stretching the elf, moving almost clinically. 

“Bull,” another soft cry came from Orion, breaking the ‘no moving rule’ to touch Bull’s clothed knee. Bull looked down, seeing something soft in his elf’s eyes.

Those were the moments that were weird for The Iron Bull. Those moments where Dorian or Orion would just stare at him with a loving look in their eyes. A look that said they needed him, needed to touch him, hear him, see him, be with him. Bull had never experienced that while he was under the Qun. You did not give your bed partners that look when you were with the Qun. He was use to playing the part, but now, now it was not an act. Even though those looks made him feel slightly weird, they also gave him the butterflies-in-his-stomach feelings. He was glad for those feelings.

The look made him change directions.

“Come here kadan,” Bull said as one of his arms wrapped around Orion’s waist as he pulled the elf into his lap, the other arm undoing the buttons on his shirt. Orion eagerly moved towards Bull, legs wrapping around his waist as he helped the qunari lose his shirt. Their mouths crashed together the moment the buttons were undone.

Orion’s hands were all over Bull, tracing scars, pinching his nipples, running up and down his neck. It felt like a switch had been flipped and Orion was all over Bull.

Bull chuckled at Orion’s enthusiasm, his own hands going back down to cradle Orion’s butts, two long fingers slipping back into the elf.

Orion moaned as he bit and sucked at Bull’s scarred lips, hands finally reaching the qunari’s horns.

“Bull, more please,” Orion whined as Bull slipped two more fingers in, stretching and prodding, Orion’s long hair brushing against his hands. The elf arched against Bull, rubbing himself against Bull’s chest, pushing his ass out further. “I need more,” another whine.

“Tell me what you need kadan,” Bull whispered in Orion’s ear, suck the tip between his teeth.

“You,” a pause, followed by a shaky breath, “I need you.”

“You already have me kadan. You’ll have to be more specific.” Bull grinned as he twisted his fingers more, pumping them quickly in and out, making sure to rub Orion’s prostate. 

The elf cried out, clinging to Bull. He started to ride Bull’s fingers, enjoying the feeling of his fingers pumping in and out and Bull’s erection rubbing against his own cock. Orion stared at their erections, a feeling of giddiness washing over him as he watched Bull’s pants get darker from their precum.

A few minutes passed this way; Orion moving faster, panting and moaning loudly, eyes closing as he clinged tighter and tighter to the qunari’s shoulders. Bull was sure he was going to have little bruise across his shoulders the next morning.

Bull pulled his fingers right out of Orion as the elf started to arch as he started to peak towards his climax. Orion let out a strangled cry, his revenge coming swiftly as he bit Bull on the on his collar bone. Not enough pressure to break Bull’s skin, but would definitely leave another bruise.

Orion slumped against Bull’s chest, shaking from the denial.

“Cosain,” a loud wail come from Orion. Bull stilled. Some part of Orion’s brain that stilled function, remembered that Bull was for more malleable when his pet names were used. And begging, Bull really loved it when he begged.

With a deep shaky breath, Orion lifted himself up to stare at Bull’s blue eye. “Cosain, please put your cock in me. I need to feel you. I need you to fill me with your cum. I need to feel it slide down my thighs when we’re done. Need to feel the soreness that always shows up after you have fucked me good. That soreness that shows that you are so damn big and I’m small and it is a damn miracle that I can even walk the next damn day.” Dirty talk, can’t forget the dirty talk, Orion thought to himself.

Bull’s pupil was blown up and he was still for a moment before moving quickly, tossing Orion flat on his back. The air left Orion’s lungs, the cold air of the room hitting his overheated skin. Bull left the bed to kick off his boots and strip his pants off. Orion barely had time to register the cold air settling across his skin, before Bull was back on top of him, pulling his legs apart.

“I’m going to take good care of you kadan,” Bull growled, lifting Orion’s legs onto his shoulders. Orion practically shoving the lube into Bull’s face. The qunari leaned up just enough to pour some of the cool gel across his dick, taking a moment to pump himself. Orion arched, spreading his legs further, encouraging Bull to take him. Bull moaned.

Bull leaned back down, lining himself up. A quick bruising kiss and he was pushing himself in. Orion cried into the kiss, hands fisting into the sheets. Bull had to brace himself, remembering to not move too quickly. It really had been a while. 

Once Bull was completely in he tried to pause for a moment, but Orion was not having any of it. Bracing his hands underneath himself, he was able to thrust shallowly. Bull leaned back a bit, allowing the elf to have a bit more room to move. The qunari watched in wonder as his little elf worked himself up and down his cock. Orion groaned and arched inviting Bull to move since he was not able to keep it up for long.

Bull chuckled and leaned further down, pinning the elf to the bed, legs nearly next to his ears. 

“Ready,” Bull said.

“Yes, please cosain, move please, I need,” Orion babbled loudly underneath him. Deciding to cut Orion’s babbling off, Bull started to thrust hard. The little elf shook and cried, hands letting go of the bed so he could wrap his hands around the qunari’s horns. 

Bull took Orion hard and fast, not letting the elf concentrate on anything but the cock that was slamming in and out of him. Orion wailed as he got closer to his climax.

“Cosain, please,please, please, let me” Orion begged, eyes screwed shut as he arched as best he could.

“You're only get to cum from my cock, kadan, so show me how pretty you are when you cum,” Bull grunted, gripping Orion’s hips tightly, so he could hit the elf’s prostate with each thrust.

The words were what Orion was waiting for. He let out a cry as he arched his chest against Bull’s, hands twisting around the rough horns. His cum covering both of their bellies. Orion collapsed against the bed, body going boneless as Bull continued to slam into him.

Bull twisted the elf to his side, letting his long legs sprawl across the bed. The qunari placed his hands on the bed, his right hand twisting into Orion’s long hair. He continued to ravage the elf under him, drawing whimpers and moans as Orion become sensitive. 

“Kadan,” Bull groaned, kissing and biting at any parts of Orion that he could reach. Orion curled himself up more, hand reaching out to grab Bull’s.

“Let go cosain,” Orion tiredly whispered, head twisting to look up at Bull. “Fill me up, mark me.” Bull growled at the words, feeling his own belly tighten in response. He needed something more though.

Orion pulled Bull’s left hand closer to his mouth, so he could reach up and bite at Bull’s wrist, hard. Bull’s hand immediately covered Orion’s mouth, slipping two of his good fingers into the willing mouth. Orion sucked and nipped at the fingers. Bull watched as he started to thrust his fingers in time with his hips. Orion gagged as Bull hit the back of his throat. 

Orion’s body went completely slack, his mouth being the only thing that was moving. His eyes were glazed, body open. Bull knew he could do anything that he wanted to his elf at that point. Orion had slipped under because of him, trusted him enough to let himself go.

Suddenly Bull’s release went from being nowhere, to being right there. He needed to fill his little elf, need to curl and cuddle his elf. His elf, by whatever deity that took care of the world, he liked the sound of that.

Bull pulled his fingers out of Orion’s mouth, using both of his hands to pull the elf completely under him. Lifting the elf hips just a bit, his thrust became frenzied as he reached his end. He reached down to bite at Orion’s neck as he slammed his hips up against the elf’s, muffling his groan as he came in Orion. The elf moaned at the bite, squeezing his muscles to milk Bull as best he could.

Bull dropped down next to the elf, pulling Orion against his chest. They both curled around each other, their breaths the only noise in the room.

Orion made a little noise as he stretched and rolled around next to Bull.

“How you doing kadan?” Bull asked, rubbing Orion’s side soothingly.

A low mumble was all Bull was able to pull out of Orion.

“That good, huh?” Bull chuckled as he reached up to rub Orion’s head. A moan followed the rubbing. Bull smiled as he placed a kiss on top of the elf’s head. They sat there for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

After a few minutes, Orion stretched again, moving his legs around.

“Ugh, I feel sticky,” he said, turning his head towards his belly and thighs. They were covered in Bull’s cum and his own. “Ugh.” He flapped back down on the bed.

“What’s wrong, kadan? I thought you liked being covered in my cum,” Bull growled low into Orion’s ear, causing the elf to shiver.

“I do, but I also hate feeling sticky,” Orion grumbled. Bull chuckled, detangling himself from Orion and the bed. Orion whined at the lost. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“The bathroom. I’ll get you a cloth to clean you with.” Orion smiled at Bull. Bull gently patted the elf’s rear.

Once in the bathroom, Bull took a moment to clean himself first, grabbing a cloth and giving himself a quick rinse. He probably should take a shower, between all the sweat from work and the sex, but the idea of leaving his elf alone did not sit well with him. Maybe he could convince Orion to come shower with him. Bull grinned at the idea. 

Yeah he should definitely bring that idea up.

Grabbing another cloth, just incase he could not convince Orion to take a shower with him, Bull found Orion sprawled on Dorian’s side of the bed, playing with his phone. As Bull reached the bed, Orion put his phone down.

“What’cha doin’?” Bull asked as he crawled over his elf. Orion giggled as he rolled over.

“Just sent Dorian a ‘I love you and we miss you’ message.” Bull hummed note of appreciation at the idea.

“You know I was thinking, kadan,” Bull stated, leaning down to nibble at Orion’s bruising neck. The elf was going to have a lot of hickies in the morning. Orion arched an eyebrow at Bull, allowing the qunari to finish his thought. “I think instead of washing you down, we should take a shower.”

Orion smiled as he wrapped his arms around Bull’s neck.

“Only if you carry me,” he answered placing a kiss on Bull’s lips. Bull grinned as he lifted Orion up, sliding off the bed at the same time. Orion laughed, kissing and clingy to his qunari. They headed towards the shower, grinning and kissing like fools.

The shower turned out to be a great idea.

*****

It was roughly after midnight and Bull and Orion were curled into bed, sleeping peacefully when Orion’s phone went off.

Both were startled awake. Orion growled as he reached for his phone, intent on the idea of murdering whoever had decided to wake him up. He had been in the middle of a particular delicious dream.

“What,” he barked as he answered. Bull looked over, his vision blurry as he tried to wake up. He heard a moan escape Orion, which caused him to snap his head towards the elf. Orion looked over at him and he could tell the elf was blushing.

“Wait a moment Dorian, let me put you on speaker,” Orion said taking the phone away from his ear. After pressing a button he said, “Bull can hear you now.”

“Good,” Dorian snapped. He sounded riled, but in a good way. “I expect to have some fun when I get home after that. By the Maker you two are fantastic to watch. I had forgotten how damn exciting it is when you two start going at it.” 

Bull looked back and forth between the phone and Orion, who was not looking Bull in the eye. The blankets had suddenly turned very appealing.

“Ah, kadan, what are you talking about?” Bull asked, he was to tired to figure out what was going on.

“The video, Bull, that’s what I’m talking about,” Dorian answered. “You know, Orion and I have spent so much time under you that I couldn’t allow myself to even cum, until he did. You are a damn tease by the way. Every time I thought we were close and then you would take it away.”

Orion blushed hard, guilt clearly covering his face. He finally looked up at Bull. “He doesn’t know about the video muirin. I haven’t told him yet.” Orion bit his lip, trying not to smirk.

“Seriously?” Dorian asked, both Orion and Bull could picture his look of surprise. “Well I can see how your ass can be distracting, so he would have missed the camera pointing at you. Plainly Bull, amatus, our sweet Orion made a porn video for me and honestly it is amazing.”

Bull looked down at Orion, giving the elf a disbelieving look. “Well, that’s hot,” Bull said. “When do I get to see the video?” He asked as he bent down to bite at one of the hickies. Orion let out a yelp then a moan as Bull started to get on top of him.

“I demand that we change this to FaceTime if you two are going to have sex again. I want to watch in real time, this time,” Dorian demanded, sounding every inch of the Altus that he was.

Bull slipped two fingers down to Orion’s hole, prodding at the open hole. Orion curled himself and let out a whimper, feeling too sore for anymore. After they had done it in the shower and one more time in the bathroom, Orion was not going to be feeling much pleasure. The little elf was spent.

“I think we are going to have to postpone that idea, kadan,” Bull answered Dorian’s demand. “I think our little elf is spent.” Orion leaned over and kissed Bull’s arm, grateful that the qunari had figured that out.

“Hmmm,” Dorian hummed. “That’s too bad. Well I guess that means that you two will have to make it up to me when I get back. I expect something extraordinary.”

Orion dropped his head onto the pillows and groaned. Bull laughed.

“I’m sure we will think of something, kadan.” Bull said, rubbing Orion’s head.

“Well I guess I better go watch that video one more time and then head off to bed. Thank you amatus for such a wonderful present. I had gotten so wrapped up in this convention, I hadn’t realized how much I needed that.”

“Of course muirin. Come home soon though. I miss you. Your side of the bed gets too cold without you.” Orion answered, lifting his head up so he could speak clearly. Dorian chuckled.

“I love you too. I love you as well, Bull. Stay safe working on that house and tell the children I say hello. If they’re good I’ll even bring them back a present.” Dorian said, a grin clearly on his face even if Orion or Bull could not see it.

“I will kadan. Sleep well. See you in a few days.” Bull smiled as he replied.

“See you in a few days.” Dorian said as he hung up the phone. Orion placed his phone back down on the nightstand then curled back up against Bull. Bull wrapped his arm around the little elf, grinning.

“I can’t believe you recorded us.” Bull said. Orion groaned against his ribs.

“It was the only way I could think of involving Dorian. I miss the both of you, so I figured it would be fun.” Orion mumbled into Bull’s skin. His head suddenly snapped up though, eyeing Bull worriedly. “You are okay with that, right? I was pretty sure you would be okay with it which is why I didn’t ask, but, you are okay, right?” Orion chewed on his lip, eyes going big. 

Bull stared at Orion, surprised that he was worrying suddenly.

“You did hear me when I said ‘that’s hot’, right?” Bull asked moving his head towards the elf. Orion nodded his head, but continued to chew on his lip.

“Yeah, but…”

“No buts kadan. I’m good. I cool with sending videos to Dorian. In fact we should do it more often when he is gone. Surprise we never thought about it before.” Bull replied, dropping his head back down to his pillow. He wiggled a bit as he got comfortable, pulling Orion tighter against his side. 

Orion settled down and curling back under the qunari’s arm. A small smile formed on his face.

“Okay. Glad to know.”

“You should get some sleep kadan. You’ve yearned it.”

“Night, cosine,” Orion mumbled sleepily.

“Good night, kadan.”


	2. Dorian Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian returns home and brings with him a wonderful surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little all over the place. I probably should have saved this for when I was feeling better, but honestly it has been helpful having something fun to do. I'm also sorry for the minor author insertion with Orion; we are both dealing with issues and we can't escape them.
> 
> But besides that, I hope everyone enjoys this!

Dorian Comes Home

Several days later…

Orion was irritated as he came home for work. Varric and him had been running like crazy all day. There was some other author that was mimicking Varric's thriller series. They were all-hands-on-deck to solve this. Orion had even called Leliana in to help figure out this mystery writer. 

Having left the office late, he ran to the grocery store to pick up food for the week, where he had the unfortunate luck of running into one of the meanest old ladies there ever was. 

She had hounded him through the store, hurling quite insults about being an elf.

Bull had of course called while he was at the store. The old lady had heard their conversation and had put two -and -two together that he was talking to a male partner. She had added a few more colorful words to her insults. It had taken everything in Orion not to turn around and punch the old lady. There had not been any workers around to help and he had not felt like making a scene. It was hard to ignore her, but it beat the alternative of going to jail for assault. 

On the way home, he of course hit traffic. A scream was creeping up his throat, his body shaking with suppressed anger. 

Then to top it all off there had even been a problem with Dorian’s train, forcing the Tevinter to come home a day late. 

After his and Bull’s escapade a few days prior, Orion had been patiently waiting for their mage to come home. He had gotten the phone call last night from Dorian, informing him that a problem had accorded and that he would not be home tomorrow night, but the night after. Orion had groaned at the news. Bull had pulled Orion into his lap and had cuddled the elf most of the night. 

Last night’s news had not helped his temperament today.

Finally reaching home, Orion got into the house, only to drop the groceries onto the floor, tears threatening to spill when he noticed he had forgotten to do the dishes. Again. He could not figure out why he always forgot the dishes, it was not like there was ever that many. It truly was not even a big deal most days, but after today he had just wanted one thing to be done right. 

Deciding that he did not want to stare at the dishes any longer and that he should get the food put away, Orion started to sluggishly move around the kitchen. All he wanted to do at this point was curl up, cry and sleep for a week. So much for that content feeling he had had at the beginning of the week.

It thankfully did not take him long to put away most of the food. He left out the stuff he was going to need for dinner. Another glance towards the dishes, he sighed and decided it would be best to do them first before starting dinner. 

Orion’s attention was completely focused on the task, that he did not know anyone was in the house, until he felt arms wrap around his waist.

A yell escaped Orion as he slammed his head back. He felt the person shift to his left as his head collided with the person’s shoulder. Orion’s wet hands grabbed at the arm that was still circling his waist, keeping him from falling. Struggling to the side, he came face to face with Dorian.

Orion stilled as he blinked at the mage. “Dorian?” he asked.

“Yes?” The tevinter answered, a smile spreading across his face.

“You’re home?” Orion questioned, twisting his upper half, to run a hand down Dorian’s chest. The move was more of a confirmation that Dorian was real and not an attempt to be cute.

“Yes amatus, I’m home.” Dorian said, kissing the top of Orion’s head. 

Orion’s eyes got wide as he looked at the mage. Something snapped as he looked at Dorian, tears starting to fall. He wiggled himself completely around, wrapping his arms around the mage’s waist as he buried his face into Dorian’s chest.

“Orion,” Dorian exclaimed. “What’s wrong?” Dorian tried to lift the elf’s chin up so he could talk to him, but Orion only squeezed the human harder, rubbing his face against the soft shirt that Dorian was wearing. “Amatus, please, what’s wrong?”

“It’s been a shitty day,” Orion quietly wailed into Dorian’s chest.

“Oh, Amatus, it’s alright,” Dorian soothed as he held the elf tightly. Neither moved nor said anything for awhile.

Orion slowly calmed down, it helped that the Tevinter smelt wonderful. He smelt like sandalwood with hint of the cologne he normally wore.

“You’re home,” Orion whispered, a sigh of relief. 

“Yes, well I’m sorry if I have caused you any stress, but Bull and I were trying to surprise you,” Dorian said, bring his hands up to rub Orion’s shoulder. Orion’s head snapped up, his eyes puffy and red from crying.

“Surprise?” He chirped.

“Yes. A surprise.” Dorian answered, a grin spreading across his face. “Hopefully it will make up for the awful day.”

“So you called me last night to tell me that you wouldn’t be home, just so you and Bull would have time to set my surprise up?” Orion asked, his first smile of the day appearing on his face.

Dorian laughed. “It’s nice to see you can put the puzzle together, amatus.”

Orion leaned up, standing on his tip toes, so he could place a kiss on Dorian’s lips. Dorian immediately pushed into the kiss, licking at Orion’s lips until he opened his mouth. The mage was quick to fondle the elf’s tongue; moving the muscle around as he pleased. Orion let out a moaned that Dorian swallowed. 

The mage pushed the elf against the sink, pinning him. Teeth and noses bumped together, as the two gripped each other tight, not wanting the moment to end. Their kiss did have to stop though, because their lungs deemed air to be more important. 

They panted against each other instead, placing small kisses on any skin that they could reach. Orion let out a breathy chuckle as he kissed Dorian’s mustache.

“It’s always a pleasant shock to feel how much your mustache tickles,” he whispered. Dorian lifted his head as he raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so,” the mage replied. He leaned to rub his face down Orion’s sensitive neck. The elf giggled and tried to wiggle away, but Dorian would not let him move.

“I see you two have moved the party downstairs.” The Iron Bull’s voice cut in. Dorian and Orion looked over at their qunari lover. The man only had a large blanket tied around his waist.

“Our amatus needed a moment,” Dorian stated, waving a hand in the air. The grin Bull had had, disappeared when he noticed Orion’s eyes were still puffy and red.

“Kadan?” Bull asked worriedly, moving towards the elf. 

“I’m feeling better,” Orion said, giving the qunari a smile. “It was just a rough day.” Orion did not want to get into, did not want to tell them about the nasty old lady and her cruel words, or how he felt less today, afraid his words would ruin the mood. Bull gave the elf a questioning look, not completely buying Orion’s words. “Really Bull. I’m fine. Just glad to be home.” The elf answered Bull’s look, wrapping Dorian into a hug. The Tevinter chuckled, kissing the top of Orion’s head.

“Alright kadan, if you say so.”

“Well, I’m glad that’s settled,” Dorian said, “Why don’t we head up to the bedroom now.”

“So I can finish what you two were in the middle of?” Orion asked teasingly. Both Bull and Dorian gave the elf a scandalized look.

“We weren’t in the middle of anything,” Dorian exclaimed, giving Orion a wounded look.

“Sure, that explains why Bull is naked and you are only wearing one layer of clothes.” Orion replied.

“I don’t always wear multiple layers and you know Bull likes to run around naked,” Dorian said. Bull laughed at Dorian’s fib as Orion quirked an eyebrow.

“Muirin, it’s still early spring. You only wear one layer in the summer. It’s still too cold for you to be running around in only a shirt.” Orion crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at his lover, knowing he had won that argument. Dorian gave him another look, eyebrow raised, arms crossing his chest.

“You want to know what I find most fascinating about this conversation?” Dorian asked. Orion tilted his head. “You didn’t argue about Bull liking to walk around naked, but argued about my layer of clothes.” Orion laughed as he moved back into Dorian’s space to push him towards the stairs. 

Orion looked up at Bull and noticed the smile that the qunari had. It was soft and went up to his eyes, making the first of his wrinkles appear. Orion absolutely adored the look. As Dorian and Orion reached Bull, the elf reached out a hand, enjoying the feel of Bull’s larger hand wrapping around his, leading them upstairs.

The trip upstairs was filled with giggles as both Dorian and Orion attempted several times to pull Bull’s blanket off. Bull was always faster than them, grabbing either their hands or twisting out of their way. It left Orion and Dorian in giggles as they teased the qunari. Bull merely grinned and shook his head at their antics.

“So what’s my surprise?” Orion asked as they reached the hallway.

“It is going to involve lovely things, amatus,” Dorian answered. Walking inside the room, Orion looked around, expecting to see a new toy or something like that. Instead Bull gave his ass a slap.

“Strip kadan,” Bull commanded. Orion’s back straightened up at the tone, quickly moving to pull his clothes off.

“Slowly amatus. I want a show,” Dorian purred as he took several steps back, eyes trailing over Orion. Orion paused pulling his shirt off. 

Orion’s eyes could not leave Dorian. He slowly pulled his shirt off, allowing his long braid to fall and trail down his bare back. Tossing the shirt away, he leaned down to pull his shoes off. Bull’s large hand caressed the offered ass, trailing his callus fingers between Orion’s jeans and skin. Orion froze, not moving as Bull touched him.

“Cosain,” Orion whispered. Bull leaned partially forward as his hand reached up to Orion’s throat, gently wrapping around the elf’s slim neck to pull him up, allowing Bull to whisper in his ear.

“You’ll take what I give kadan. And you’ll only get more when I want you to have more.” Bull’s voice was quiet, but there was a hint of a growl. Low but domineering. Orion could feel himself hardening at Bull’s tone. Bull sucked at Orion’s neck before letting the elf go. “Come now, finish undressing for us.” Bull petted Orion’s butt as he took a step back. Orion looked over his shoulder, giving Bull a glazed look, then finished pulling his shoes off.

Tossing his shoes in the general direction of his shirt, Orion unbuttoned his jeans and proceeded to slowly pull them off along with his boxers. He bent all the way over, giving Bull a good view of his naked ass. Orion looked up and gave Dorian a cheeky grin. The tevinter rolled his eyes and chuckled at the elf’s antics.

“Be careful kadan. You’re going to ruin Dorian’s plans,” Bull growled, leaning towards the elf. Orion slowly raised himself, then turned to give the qunari an innocent look.

“I would do no such thing,” he said, batting his eyelashes. Bull gave Orion a heated stare as he took a step towards the elf. Orion was surprised to feel arms wrap once again around his waist.

“Now that we got you naked, it’s time to head to the bathroom,” Dorian whispered in Orion’s ear, giving the sensitive ear a quick bit, causing the elf to shiver. 

Orion gave Dorian a curious glance, then looked back up at Bull. Bull shrugged but grin as he shooed the two into the bathroom. Orion followed as Dorian grabbed his hand and lead him towards the bathroom.

Once in, Dorian closed the door and turned towards the elf. “Close your eyes,” he instructed. Orion tilted his head, confused and growing cold in the room. “Please amatus.” Dorian begged. The elf sighed, giving the tevinter a small smile as he closed his eyes.

Orion could hear Dorian walk past him, towards the tub. The shower curtain was pulled back. He stood silently as he listened to Dorian open a...box? He was not positive but it sounded like it.

A minute or two passed without Dorian saying anything. Orion almost opened his eyes though when he heard Dorian bit back a moan. What in the Creator's name is he doing? Orion thought, tempted to disobey Dorian’s plea.

Before he could decided to look or not, he felt the heat from the man against his back. “Alright my little amatus, your turn,” Dorian said as he placed a headband on Orion. He felt his head get heavier as he realized that there was something attached to the band. He could not figure out what it was before Dorian lifted his arms, sliding something across them one side at a time. Dorian was fiddling with the strips, so they would not move to much, but would not cut off any circulation to his arms. After that he pulled a strap across his chest, supporting whatever was on his back.

Orion felt a tap on his left side, pushing him towards the sink. “I need you to bend over amatus,” Dorian said, leading Orion towards. Goosebumps broke out across Orion’s bare arms, when he came in contact with the cold surface. He made a noise, but did not move away. “Sorry dear,” Dorian whispered, kissing Orion’s shoulder. “This should help warm you up.” 

Orion heard a bottle cap being open and seconds later Dorian’s finger was rubbing at his hole. Thankful, Dorian had warmed up his hand, causing the gel to be warmer than expected. Orion moaned his appreciate, pushing against the finger gently entered him.

“Steady dear, this isn’t even the best part yet.” Dorian muttered against Orion’s shoulder kissing and mouthing his way up and down the elf’s neck as he pumped his finger slowly in and out. Orion could feel the day’s tension melting away. This is what he had wanted. His muirnin around him, in him, wanted to feel the tickle of the man’s mustache, the warm body, to feel connected and safe. He had not realized how much he had missed the man in the last couple of weeks.

“Muirnin,” Orion moaned, pushing back and forth against Dorian’s finger. Dorian slipped a second finger into Orion, pumping just a bit faster, but avoiding all of the elf’s sensitive spots. Orion moaned louder, arching and trying to get Dorian to touch those spots.

“Hush love. You make any more noises and that big lummox of ours will be bursting in here and we can’t have that. Yet.” Dorian laughed wickedly,causing Orion to shiver at the noise.

Eyes still closed, Orion put a hand over his mouth to help muffle the noises that he was making. He felt precum slid down his dick, hitting the floor. Dorian continued to tease as he grinded against Orion’s hip.

The elf loved the feel of the human. Thick enough to turn him into a quivering mess quickly, but not to thick, that they could be fairly spontaneous with their rumps. 

A third finger joined the other two, twisting and scissoring. Orion panted into his hand, feeling his climax slowly approaching. A low pitched whine was Dorian’s clue that he was close. 

The mage quickly pulled his fingers out before Orion could get off, causing another whine to escape the elf.

“Eyes stay close now, amatus,” Dorian whispered as he leaned away from the elf.

Orion heard him pick something up off the toilet. A cap was opened again. A few moments passed, the only noise in the bathroom being Orion’s pants and the sound of lube being spread across something. 

Orion jerked his hips up and down, excited at the idea of being filled with a toy. Dorian did not disappoint.

“I need you to relax for me, love.” Dorian soothed, rubbing Orion’s side. Orion had not realized he had started to tensed up with excitement. Taking a deep breath, he started to relax. A thick plug was pushed in, once he had calmed down. 

Dorian efficiently pushed the plug in, not wanting to draw this out anymore, knowing that Bull was probably starting to get impatient.

“Alright, amatus, stand up, turn towards the mirror and open your eyes,” Dorian said letting the plug go and affectionately patting Orion’s butt. Orion immediately felt weight pull on the plug.

The elf did as he was told. Standing up, turning towards the full length mirror that sat on the back of the door and opened his eyes. 

He was stunned at what he saw. Small pink and blue dragon horns sat on his head. Two feet wide pink with blue accented wings sat upon his back. But it was the tail that truly caught Orion's attention. The tail was almost two feet long, also pink with blue blunted spikes running down it attached to the plug that was in him. 

Looking at Dorian from the mirror, he saw Dorian was similarly dressed. His were a purple with pink accents, though.

Orion gapped. Dorian once again looked stunning. 

“I’ll take the lack of noise as a good response,” Dorian said, taking a step closer to Orion. “How excited do you think Bull will be.”

“He doesn’t know?” Questioned Orion.

“He knows that I picked something up for us. I had him help open me up for the plug,” Dorian chuckled darkly, biting at Orion’s ear. “but he doesn’t know what yet. That’s probably the only reason he hasn’t come knocking. He knows he’s getting another gift.”

Orion nodded in agreement, eyes still glued to the mirror. This is going to be fun, he thought to himself.

“Ready?” Dorian asked, giving his butt another fond pat. Orion shook his head enthusiastically, almost knocking his headband off. “Good.” Dorian flashed a smile, before he opened the door.

Bull was propped up on the bed, completely naked, not even his eye patch on, reading a book. Hearing the door open, he looked up.

Both human and elf could see the qunari go still, eye widening in surprise. “Kadans?” Bull choked out.

Dorian grabbed Orion’s hand and pulled the elf into the room. He turned towards Orion and motioned for them to twirl so Bull could see the outfits. Dorian’s turn was graceful, slow, and sultry. Orion’s nerves were too worked up to add any finesse to the turn, barely able to not fall over. The tail and wings weighed more than he expected. Bull barely noticed the slips, preoccupied with staring at them.

“Where did you find those?” The qunari growled out, leaning up to get off the bed. 

“Orlais.” Dorian coily answered. “There’s this shop that I had heard about. It was an experience, to be sure.” A blush creeping across Dorian’s face. Bull quirked an eyebrow as Orion looked up at the tevinter, his head tilted. “Another day.” Dorian answered their looks, waving away the discussion.

Bull shrugged and moved to the end of the bed, motioning for them to move closer once he was settled. Both moved towards him, conscious of their tails.

“There even pink,” Bull rumbled, rubbing his hands over both of his kadans, the moment they were in reach. Orion and Dorian smiled at him, curling towards the large qunari. Bull’s hands trailed up and down; touching their horns, trailing down to the wings, grazing across the straps that held them in place. His large hands stopped at their tails. Bull rubbed his fingers around the base of the tails, gently pushing against the plug. The pair squirmed at the touch.

Orion and Dorian were not passive during Bull’s exploration; their own hands running across the qunari’s large chest, touching his tummy, thighs, his own horns. Each would take a turn lightly touching Bull’s dick, getting it harder. Bull grunted at their touches; determined not to get sidetracked.

“Oh you two are evil,” Bull muttered as both elf and human wrapped their hands around his cock, jerking him off at a steady pace. Both of his kadans shared a wicked look.

Dorian pushed Orion to straddle Bull’s right leg as he bent down. The elf moved, pressing himself against Bull’s chest, allowing Dorian to slipped himself between the qunari’s thighs. “Shit,” Bull mumbled, unable to take his eye off of Dorian. Bull was going to have wet dreams about this for months.

Looking up at Bull, Dorian gave Bull’s cock one big lick, before sucking the tip in. Bull moaned, a hand resting in between Dorian’s horns. A nibble at his jaw reminded him of the elf that was pressed against him. The qunari was normally able to focus pretty easily, but tonight there was to much to focus on. His brain was meddled, taking in the sight, sounds and feels of his kadans, moaning and wiggling. And those damn outfits. Hottest thing he had ever seen.

Dorian sucked at the large cock, moaning at the feeling of being filled. He still could not believe he had settled for less at one point in his life. Dorian moved down, licking as best he could. When he pulled up, he would hollow out his cheeks, sucking hard. Bull would moan and twitch; it gave the tevinter a sense of power that he could undo the large qunari so quickly, when he put his mouth to it. 

The only noise in the room for a while was Dorian’s sucking and Bull’s and Orion’s kissing. Fingers traced against each other’s skin. 

A glance up through his lashes showed Orion and Bull kissing, open mouthed, Bull’s tongue pushing into the elf’s willing mouth. Their elf was so sweet. Dorian would never forget the first time he had gotten to kiss the elf. What a night. The mage grinned as best he could at the memory. 

“What’s with the grinned, ‘vint?” Bull said, twisting his head to get a good look at the man as his hand rubbed Dorian’s hair. 

The mage brought his hand up to rub the qunari’s cock as he stood up. “Just remembering getting to kiss our sweet little elf for the first time,” Dorian answered, grabbing Orion’s hair with his free hand, dragging the elf’s mouth closer to him. 

Their mouths moved against each other; teeth, lips and tongues crashing together. Both savoring the taste of the other. Orion, still straddling Bull’s leg, leaned his chest against Dorian’s, rubbing his hands up and down the Tevinter’s toned chest. 

Dorian felt Bull’s hand joined Orion’s, grabbing and pinching at his bare nipples. Orion’s own hands traveled further down, lightly touching Dorian’s dick.The mage wiggled closer to the hands, pleasure blooming in the pit of his stomach. He gave the elf’s bottom lip a gently bite as he leaned away a bit. Dorian placed his head on Orion’s shoulder, panting into the lightly tanned skin. 

The mage brought his free hand down to Orion’s cock, jerking him off in time with Orion’s own movement. Bull lean back to watch his kadans, enjoying the sight of the two panting and thrusting into each other. Small whines and moans soon accompanied their panting.

“You two aren’t allowed to cum yet,” Bull bark, causing both mage and elf to shudder and slow down, whines of disappointment escaping them. They looked the qunari, eyes glazed, chest heaving. Both leaned into Bull’s chest.

“Please cosain,” Orion whimpered.

“No,” Bull growled back, leaning forward to grab Orion’s plug and started to thrust it in and out. The elf arched and cried out, clinging to Bull’s shoulders. Dorian moan and pushed his own ass out, dropping his head down. Bull reached and rubbed the man’s ass as he continued push the elf closer to his climax. The qunari was ruthless, driving the elf to the brink and then suddenly stopping. Orion wailed again as he went slack against the Bull’s chest. His hips continued to thrust against Bull’s leg. A slap against his ass cheek warned him not to continue.

The Iron Bull turned his attention to Dorian. He grabbed the plug but instead of pounding into the mage, he pulled it in and out slowly, teasing the man. He purposely grind the plug against Dorian’s protest. The mage lashed out at the sudden pleasure, biting the man on his collar bone. Bull chuckled, enjoying Dorian’s ferocity. 

Bull did not quicken his pace though, watching Dorian’s legs start to shake as his hips moved to match the plug’s pace. Orion lean over to suck at the mage’s neck. Dorian’s whole body jerked at the feeling.

Bull continued until Dorian was about ready to collapse. He slipped the plug back in, running his hand down the tail as best he could. The mage looked up, panting, to give the qunari a glare.

“You are a terrible man,” Dorian panted. Bull chuckled again and gave Dorian a ruthless smile. 

“You love me anyways.” The statement was followed by one of Bull’s winks. Dorian let out a noise of disgust that would have made Cassandra proud. The mage softened any sting from his noise though, as he leaned up to give Bull a kiss. Bull grinned into the kiss, running his hands around both Orion’s and Dorian’s plugs, loving the feel of the rough material of the tails next to their soft skin. 

“Alright little kadan,” Bull said giving Orion’s butt a pat. “On the bed, face down.” Orion looked up and then crawled off Bull’s lap onto the bed. He crawled in the center of the bed, dropping his shoulders and head down, his hands laying next to his head, his ass high into the air. The pink tail trailed between the elf’s spread legs, his wings laying flat against his back, tips touching the bed. 

Dorian and Bull both moaned after turning towards the elf. The mage did not even bother asking Bull if he could move; he climbed right onto the bed, head bumping against Orion’s thighs, his horns grazing the elf’s soft skin. Dorian proceed to lick and kiss across his skin, heading towards the elf’s stretched hole. It took some maneuvering, but Dorian was final able to get his tongue where he wanted it to be without knocking his head and horns against the tail. Orion whimpered and wiggled.

Bull let Dorian be for a few minutes before tapping the mage’s thigh. Dorian turned to glare.

“You glare anymore ‘vint and you won’t be getting anything,” Bull said as he raised an eyebrow. Dorian’s glare turned guilty looking as lowered his head and raised his ass in apology. “If you can be good, I’ll tell you what I want you to do to our elf.”

Both Dorian and Orion perked up at the statement.

“What do you want me to do?” Dorian asked, licking his lips in anticipation.

“I want you to pull his plug out and fuck our little dragon.” 

Orion moaned and squirmed, pushing himself against Dorian’s shoulder. The mage happily turned and pulled the plug out, setting it onto the bed. Dorian pushed three fingers in and out, feeling how Orion’s muscles greedily sucked the fingers inside. Before Dorian could turn himself to look at Bull, the qunari’s arm appeared over his shoulder with the bottle of lube. Dorian smiled over his shoulder and placed a kiss on the man’s wrist as he took the bottle.

Pulling his fingers out, Dorian poured lube onto his hand, dropped the bottle onto the bed, then spread it over his dick. Twisting his hand around his member, he realized that he was probably not going to last long. Letting himself go before he accidentally came, he lined himself with Orion’s hole and slowly pushed in, giving them both time to adjust. 

“Muirin,” Orion called out, arching suddenly. Dorian had to grab onto Orion’s hips to stop him from slamming himself down. The mage continued with his slow pace until he was seated completely. He leaned across the elf’s back, Orion’s wings poking into his chest, as they both breathed hard.

“You feel wonderful, amatus,” Dorian whispered into the elf’s ear. The mage slowly started to move in and out, moving his hips up and down as he placed his hands on either side of the elf. 

Dorian picked up his pace as Orion arched underneath him. Orion rocked himself back and forth, trying to match Dorian’s pace.

Both let out a squawk though as the bed dipped with Bull’s added weight. Dorian felt the qunari’s large hands grab his ass, thumbs pushing next to the plug. Bull’s thumbs wiggled in, pushing the plug around. Dorian’s thrusts came to a stuttering halt as he dropped on top of the elf below him. Orion let out a strangled cry at the lost of Dorian’s movements. 

“Cosain,” Orion shouted, thrusting his hips as best he could with Dorian’s weight trapping him. Bull let out a chuckle as he pulled Dorian’s plug out and pushed his already lubed cock in immediately, but slowly. The qunari pinned both elf and mage down. He did not let them up until he was completely in Dorian.

“Come on, kadan,” Bull said in between biting at Dorian’s neck and ear. He looked at Orion, who had his head tilted to the side. “If you want it you have to work for it.” Dorian leaned his head up to bite at Bull’s ear as best he could.

“Feeling old today, Bull? Can’t give it to us like a young male could?” Dorian challenged, a mischievous smile appearing. Bull grunted as he thrust in and out quickly, making both Orion and Dorian groan.

“No, you’re just getting lazy on me Pavus. This was your idea, you should be the one to make it work.” Bull chuckled again, slapping Dorian’s thick thigh. Dorian wiggled away from the slap, causing him to thrust shallowly in and out of Orion. He grazed the elf’s prostate, making Orion moan and move his hips up and down as best he could.

“Creators,” the elf bit out. “ If you two don’t stop bickering and start moving, I’m going to do something drastic.” Bull and Dorian shared a quick look.

“Oh dear. Please don’t do anything drastic, amatus. We are very sorry.” Dorian purred, moving his hips. The mage could not keep a steady rhythm though at feeling the dual sensations of Orion’s tight, warm body and Bull sliding in and out of him as he rocked back and forth.

“More please,” Orion whined, reaching for Dorian’s hand.

“You’ve got it, kadan.” Was all the warning Orion and Dorian got, before the qunari started to thrust in earnest. 

Orion clung to the bed as Bull moved Dorian’s hips. The elf could barely keep his grasp on the bed as pleasure started to pool in his belly. 

The Tevinter bit Orion’s neck as he grasped both of the elf’s hands, hanging on to Orion as Bull had his way. 

The two clung to each other as best they could with their wings and horns knocking against each other. 

Bull looked down in wonder as he watched both of his kadans start to tense up. They were so close, just waiting for him to finish them both off. He growled as his pleasure started to build up. He enjoyed watching both of them shiver at the sound. He pounded harder into Dorian, watching the effect it had on Orion. The elf quickly turned into a sobbing mess; babbling in elvish, unable to rub his cock against anything, because of the way Dorian was holding him. 

If Orion was a mess though, Dorian was just gone. The mage clung to the elf; body tense, eyes glazed. He was quickly approaching his climax if his clenched jaw and heavy breathing were any indication. 

Bull reached down to Orion’s neglected cock, gripping it tight and pumping it fast. It started the chain reaction that they were all hoping for.

Orion’s body tightened more as he arched, slamming himself completely onto Dorian, crying into the bed as he came. Dorian followed a moment later, the feeling of Orion’s passage spasming around his cock setting him off.

Bull continued to thrust, enjoying riding Dorian through his orgasm. The mage whined though, his hole starting to feel sensitive. Bull pulled himself out, nudging Dorian to roll onto his back. 

Luckily Orion was present enough to grab Dorian’s leading wing to help pull it through his roll, making sure the wing didn’t bend. The elf collapsed next to the mage, panting, eyes closing, his own wings spread behind him.

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet,” Bull rumbled, crowding up against the pair. Two sets of eyes looked up at Bull, playful grins spreading across their faces. Without a word spoken, both Dorian and Orion sat up, leaning against Bull’s large chest. They grabbed Bull’s cock, jerking him off as they kissed and sucked at his nipples.

Bull grunted and groaned, his own hands reaching down to play with their loose holes. Gently he pushed into them, feeling lube leak out of Dorian and Dorian’s cum slipping out of Orion. He felt his own orgasm approaching as the two moved the hands faster, tightening their grip. He thrust several times into the hands, before spilled across their fingers, a long moan escaping him.

Dorian and Orion brought their hands up to each other's mouths, licking Bull’s cum off the other’s fingers. Bull hummed at the sight, his body going lax from his orgasm. Once the two were done cleaning each other and Bull cleaned his own fingers, the qunari reached up to grab their chins, pulling their faces up so he could place a quick kiss on their lips, liking the fact that they tasted like him. A quick pat at both of their butts, he stood up, pain coming from his knees from being bent for so long.

Elf and mage gave the qunari a look as they saw him wince. Bull smiled and waved their worry away. “Just have to stretch it a bit. Nothing to be worried about,” he said as he turned towards the bathroom to grab a cloth.

Returning to the bedroom, he found both his kadans still in their outfits minus their tails which were at the end of the bed, curled up on his side of their large bed. 

Orion’s eyes were closed as he rested on top of Dorian’s chest, soft, quiet noises coming from him. The mage ran his fingers up and down the elf’s back, pausing every few strokes to trace the curve of his wings. As Bull entered further into the room, Dorian looked over and gave the qunari a gently smile.

“Hello amatus,” Dorian said. “I fear you will either have to sleep on the left side of the bed or you are going to have to move our little elf. He seems to have fallen asleep.”

Bull chuckled as he got closer to the bed. “I have a feeling it would be safer to just sleep on the other side. You should have heard the growl he let out the other night, when you called. It was slightly terrifying.” Bull sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to pull Dorian’s legs apart to clean the man.

“You don’t have to do that, amatus.” Dorian reached for Bull’s hand with the clothe. Bull merely grabbed his hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. 

“Just lay back kadan. I’ve got this.” Bull brought the cloth down and started to clean Dorian. “Besides, you’re going to have to figure out how to get out of those wings. You probably shouldn’t sleep in those.” The qunari grinned. 

“Kaffas,” Dorian groaned as he dropped his head down onto the pillow. “I guess we will just have to gentle move Orion’s arms around.”

“Or,” Orion mumbled into Dorian’s skin. “I can just sit up.” Both Bull and Dorian gave the sleepy elf a surprised look.

“Thought you were sleeping kadan,” Bull said, flipping and folding the cloth to get to a clean spot once he was done with Dorian. He grabbed Orion’s leg and spread him further across Dorian’s lap. The elf wiggled and moaned.

“Kind of,” Orion answered, still mumbling into Dorian’s chest.

Once Bull was finished, Orion rolled off Dorian, wincing as he sat on his butt. Dorian and Orion started to pull their wings and horns off. Bull stood up and grabbed their tails, a frown on his face as he watched his kadans undress.

Dorian raised an eyebrow when he caught Bull’s look.

“You two look hot. Almost hate to see you out of the costumes,” Bull replied. Both elf and mage, gave him a smile.

“Don’t worry cosain. We will wear them again for you. Maybe we can do some serious roleplaying next time,” Orion said. A giant grin appeared on Bull’s face.

“Oh, now you’ve done it,” Dorian muttered to Orion. Orion just leaned over and gave the mage a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t complain. We know you like it,” Orion stated. Dorian hummed his agreement. A yawn suddenly escaped Orion. He pushed at the mage, trying to move the man closer to his side. Dorian chuckled as he gently scooted over, rolling onto his belly, so there would not be any pressure on his butt. He was starting to feel sore. 

Dorian got comfortable as Orion curled next to him, the elf’s back to his side. Orion stretched out his arms, beckoning Bull to the bed.

The large qunari tossed the cloth towards the dirty laundry, turning the lights off when he headed towards the bed. 

 

Crawling in, Bull stretched an arm out towards Dorian, rubbing the mage’s head. The mage grasped the qunari’s hand, rubbing his thumb across the grey skin. 

Orion wrapped his arms over Bull’s chest, making the two squish him. Dorian was still amazed that Orion liked being squished in his sleep. The elf had mumbled something about sharing sleeping space as a child, when Dorian had asked him about it. He did not sleep very well if he was alone.

The room was quiet, the three enjoying having everyone home, when suddenly Orion attempted to get up, arms scrabbling around.

“What…” Bull started to ask, leaning away from the elf’s flailing arms.

“My food,” Orion cut in. He finally got himself up properly. “I left some food out and I didn’t started the dishes yet.” Orion tried to get out of bed, but was stopped when an arm grabbed his waist and pulled him back down towards the bed. Dorian promptly laid on the elf, pinning him to the bed. The mage then grabbed at Bull’s horn and pulled him closer.

“It can wait till morning, amatus,” Dorian purred. He curled to the side a bit, allowing for Orion to breath. “Everyone is here. Let’s enjoy our moment.”

Bull agreed by throwing his arm over the pair. 

“But,” Orion whined, his brow furrowed.

“No buts amatus. If the food truly goes bad over night, I’ll pick up more and the dishes will still be there in the morning. Now hush,” Dorian said, tightening his hold on the elf, eyes closing. Orion went slack, deciding not to fight the mage. “Oh good, you’re listening.” Dorian mumbled when he felt the elf of lax. 

Feeling warm and surrounded by his muirin and cosain, Orion quickly fell asleep. Dorian opened an eye and looked at the sleeping elf.

“What is it with him and the dishes?” Dorian asked Bull. Bull stayed staring at the ceiling.

“I think it has to do with him feeling like he is letting us down if he doesn’t keep the house spotless. You know he has a confidence issue.” Bull answered. 

Dorian sighed, kissing the elf's head. “What a silly love,” the mage whispered. Dorian put his head down, hugging Orion one handed. His other hand wandered over to where Bull’s rested. He intertwined his hand with Bull’s.

“Good night kadan,” Bulls whispered.

“Good night amatus,” Dorian answered back.

Sleep quickly found the pair.

*****

Several weeks later…

“Alright, cookie time,” Sera shouted as she reached for the cookies. She swiftly grabbed one before Orion could look at the plate. They were back at their favorite chinese restaurant, enjoying their day off. Orion reached over and grabbed the last cookie.

“On the count of three,” Orion said.

“One,” Said Sera,

“Two,” Orion replied.

“Three,” they said together, cracking open their cookies.

“Starlight, star bright, your wish will come true tonight,” Sera said. She blinked at the paper. “In bed.” Another pause. “Well that sounds exciting. I wonder what it is that I wished for?” Sera pondered for a moment. Orion started to laugh at Sera’s expression.

“I don’t know,” Orion paused for breath, “but it must be good and probably involves some serious pranks,” he said. Sera frowned.

“I wouldn’t prank Widdle’s in bed. That would lead to some serious revenge and I’m weird, but she’s crazy.” Sera smiled as Orion giggled harder. 

“I don’t think I want to see that.” Orion replied. Sera stuck her tongue out at him.

“What’s yours say?” She asked, nodding towards the paper.

Orion calmed his giggling to lift the paper up. “Your ability to work in a group will make you successful... in bed.” He hummed at the paper. Looking Sera dead in the eye, he replied, “I would strongly agree with. Group work has made my love life for more successful.” A large grin appeared on his face. Sera slammed her face into her hands.

“I take it your ‘clever mind’ was helpful?” She asked, face still muffled into her hands.

“Oh you bet it did. Bull has become extremely fond of our outfits,” Orion said. Sera immediately sat up and grabbed her stuff.

“Nope.” Sera shouted. “I do not need to know about that.” She quickly left the restaurant, leaving Orion behind.

“Hey,” Orion shouted. He laughed as he watched Sera zip through the parking lot towards the bus stop. Orion shook his head as he grabbed the bill. He did not mind paying for lunch again, he did owe her after all.

Heading towards the cashier, he smiled as he put the paper down. The cashier gave Orion a smile in return. Orion turned back to look outside to see if Sera had reached her stop yet.

“So I take it you got the ‘D’?” The cashier asked. Orion’s head snapped towards the cashier, his eyes going wide as a blush creeped up his face.

“Ww-what?” The elf stammered out. The cashier merely raised an eyebrow.

“I take it your plan went well and she,” the cashier nodded towards Sera, “ I take it, didn’t want to hear the details.” The cashier looked back at Orion and waited for an answer. Orion’s blush deepened.

A nervous giggle escaped the elf as he picked at the counter. “You know, if my boyfriend was here, he would tell you that I’m the one taking it,” Orion replied, but immediately went still, disbelief that he had just said that. The cashier chuckled. “Ah, anyways, how much do I owe you?” Orion stammered, wanting to leave before he said something even more embarrassing.

“Lunch is on us today. Just make sure to leave us a great review telling everyone how our food brings people together,” the cashier said, giving Orion a huge smile before turning to leave. The cashier paused at the kitchen door and turned his head to look at Orion. “The staff will be super excited to hear you got some. We have been wondering how that turned out for weeks now.” The cashier then turned and left, leaving Orion bright red and speechless at the register.

Quickly turning towards the door, Orion ran out calling for Sera. 

Oh, Orion thought, oh this isn’t good. Bull and Dorian are never going to be allowed to step a foot in there again. How do I explain that? They will never let me live this down. He was just going to have to think of something.

*****  
Orion never was able to convince Bull and Dorian to abandon the restaurant. 

There is now a picture that hangs in the dining room of a large qunari hugging his kadans, a human that has a sly grin and an elf, whose face is as red as a tomato, but who does has a small smile on, as the staff gives the group a thumbs up. When asked, a staff member only replies with, “our food is so great, that we bring people together”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! You made it to the end!
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is coming soon, I promise. I just need to think of something good for Dorian!


End file.
